Rev Runner
Rev is a head-spinningly quick character, in more ways than one. He is a descendant of Road Runner and a distant relative of Little Beeper. He wears a red uniform. General Knowlege Before gaining his powers, Rev was a delivery boy for Quick Wrap Sandwich Shack and inventor who was always late, even while using rocket skates he created. Relationships Tech E. Coyote Tech is good friends with Rev despite the rivalry between coyotes and roadrunners. Being the only one capable of understanding Tech's highly academic speech, the two are usually seen talking and working on inventions together, though he is no where near as smart as Tech. Tech sometimes gets annoyed by Rev when he won't stop talking. Speach Unlike his ancestor, who only made a "meep-meep" noise, Rev can actually talk, though usually at high speed, sometimes annoying or confusing others. In numerous episodes, it is shown that without his powers, Rev, like his brother Rip, speaks at a normal speed...that is, more slowly than the average anthropomorphic roadrunner (although, curiously, he retains his rapid speech when swapping powers with Tech after an incident with a DNA scrambler in "The World is My Circus"). Intelligence A lesser noted fact is that Rev is actually quite intelligent. He often serves as Tech's technical assistant, and frequently translates Tech's highly scientific vocabulary when the other Loonatics fail to understand him. Rev can usually solve (or at least understand) problems and situations that would otherwise be considered Tech's exclusive field of expertise, although it could be argued that his intelligence is largely due to his brain functioning at a much faster rate than others. In the second season, the bright/inventor aspect of his character was featured, to the point of creating some rivalry between him and Tech. However, in the episode "The Family Business" proved that Tech is the better inventor. Family His father is named Ralph "Pa" Runner and his mother is Harriet "Ma" Runner. He also has a younger brother named Rip Runner. They were all introduced in the episode "The Family Business". His father owns a very successful gadget company and expects Rev to take over the family business rather than continue with his "dead end" job as a superhero. When Rev spends time with his family to build his Robo Amigo, his little brother Rip becomes jealous of Rev's talent as an inventor and superhero while having all of their father's attention. After Rip was possessed by the Bio-Tech Parasite, he acted out on his dark feelings of jealousy towards Rev and took control of Robo Amigos to destroy Acmetropolis. After Rev got the parasite off, Rip apologized for nearly destroying the city, but Rev apologized for not being a better brother. Soon after, Pa uses one of Rip's marketing ideas and Robo Amigo becomes successful, making him finally noticed by his father. Abilities * Sonic Speed: Rev has the ability to run at supersonic speeds, achieving a velocity clocked at 9887.9 meters-per-second, giving him a mach rating of 29, much faster than his roadrunner ancestors. He also uses this ability to enhance his kicking. *'Global Positioning': Rev possesses a sixth sense that functions as a psychic GPS-tracking system that allows him to locate the position of other organisms. This ability acts as a sort of clairvoyance primarily utilized by Rev to prevent himself from crashing into structures while he travels at high speeds, but it can also be used actively so that he can track down hostiles and evaluate the situation in a dense, urban setting. *'Flight': Unlike normal roadrunners, Rev is able to fly in the air with a blaze surrounding him by flapping his arms while using his Sonic Speed. Though Rev can sustain unassisted flight, he has rockets built into his boots and a veil of zero point energy spread between his arms and his flanks, like wings, that allow him to hang motionless in the air. Trivia *Rev is the only Loonatic who cannot physically harm the enemy via projected attacks (Though he has used his enhanced speed to augment his kicks as shown against Massive) *It's most likely possible that Rev and the rest of the Road Runners gained limbs and speach through evolution *His name may have been inspired by rapper Rev Run *Due to Rev's hyper attitude he is guesed to be the youngest member of the Loonatics *In the original trailer Rev's name was Roadster *Rev is the only member of the Loonatics who's family has been in an episode *He is voiced by Rob Paulsen who has voiced many other cartoon characters for Warner Brothers including "Pinky" from "Pinky and the Brain" and "Yakko" from "Animaniacs" *Rev and his family were the only WB roadrunner's who talked when all Road Runner & Little Beeper would say is "Meep Meep!" *His original feather color is blue Quotes "Ooh! I wanna try that! I wanna try! I wanna try! Here it goes!" - Weathering Heights (To Tech) "Really? Maybe it's being done by that same person who's not smarter than you." - The Heir Up There Gallery Loonatics Unleashed .jpg Rev flying.jpg Rev runner.gif Rev Mixed Hybrids.jpg Roadrunnerloonatics.gif Revforce.png Rob paulsen.jpg Rev Space Outfit.jpg Rev Runner Avatar.jpg Rev SS.png Rev pose.png Rev red.png Loonatics_Unleashed_Episode_11_-_The_Menace_of_the_Mastermind_098_0005.jpg rev runner in first season openning sequence.jpg|Rev in the oppening sequence of the first season rev running really really really really really really really really really fast.jpg|Rev running at super sonic speed all the loonatics in shock most likely at falling building.jpg tech stuffing the frozen pizza from loonatics on ice into revs mouth.jpg Loonatics_Unleashed_Episode_11_-_The_Menace_of_the_Mastermind_098_0003.jpg Otheracmes.jpg Crispycoyote.jpg Untitled00080.png Char 36368.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Road Runner Category:Loonatics Unleashed Category:Loonatics Category:Decedents